In recent years, travelers are becoming more interested in theme-oriented traveling. Themes may be based on many different types of sources, (e.g., books, movies, publications, family stories, etc.), which may contain plots, stories, events, scenes, and sites that are associated with real world locations that travelers may desire to visit.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this Background Section is provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where embodiments of the present disclosure described herein may be practiced.